Temptress
by L.JCenobiteOfSteel83
Summary: 'The prey becomes the predator...' Kirsty turns seductress and uses her feminine wiles to tease the Hell Priest in order to save her soul from her inevitable damnation. Flash Fiction Pinsty. Post-Hellseeker. Precursor to a much longer story that I have in mind. Rated for sexual imagery.


_Author Introduction_ _: As some of you may remember, this piece was part of my drabble series 'Hellish Love'. But I thought I'd omit it entirely from the fic in question and then re-post as a stand-alone one shot, since I'm trying to re-establish myself as a writer after a long absence, and considering this was initially intended for a one shot anyway. It's only a small flash fiction type story. For now. I may actually write a longer novel-length story based upon this idea if I can think of a decent enough plot. For now, enjoy this little bite-sized Pinsty treat. Don't forget to leave feedback. - Laura_

* * *

 **Temptress**

It had started with a simple dream experienced by Kirsty.

Her night-time world was a wonderful breeding ground for conjuring up the pleasures of Hell to delight and torment her, to attempt at showing her the true delights that awaited her once she gave in to him.

For over a month following her immoral husband's death, Xipe Totec had been invading Kirsty Cotton's dreams. Once her eyes closed, and her subconscious took over, that was when he moved in with varied images of her own undisclosed desires.

Xipe could tell he was wearing her down, slowly and gradually over time. He eagerly awaited the day when she would cave in and submit herself to Hell's embrace.

But then, things took a bizarre turn...

There was a change in her character, in how she acted when his form greeted her within the dream world.

Fear turned to intense curiosity, stubbornness turned to acceptance...and his own personal space was beginning to become more invaded.

 _Seduction_. Seduction in its most sinful forms.

No human had dared try to use seduction upon him, nor dared to tempt him with their physically desirable flesh, in all the time he had been a creature of Hell.

Only Kirsty Cotton would have been brave enough to attempt to seduce the Prince of Hell. But he was keenly aware it was to survive, to bargain her way out of his grasp once and for all...not acting on her unbidden desires.

Or was she?

He couldn't help but shudder inside as Kirsty neared him. Her breasts were elevated, firm and perfect in size, crushed together by her tight low neck line blouse, giving rise to an ample cleavage. Her face was a mask of innocence, like she wanted to convey she was unaware of her indecency and forward behaviour, but there was much innuendo beneath this façade. Her eyes give it away. Eyes that were mentally undressing him with every painful minute that passed.

The pin studded Cenobite stood aloof, watching her in this dream state turned fantasy. She was playing with him, like a cat with a mouse.

Teasing him...

 _Tempting_ him...

' _It is supposed to be the other way around,'_ he fumed, observing closely and with his stoicism in tact as the Cotton girl ran her hands suggestively along her delightful and ripe flesh. Still, he was reluctant to turn away, to tear his onyx eyes away from the swell of her breasts or the pink pout of her lips.

"Are you attempting to tease me?" he questioned, unsure of where she was taking things.

She didn't answer him.

The dream world tilted on is axis momentarily and when all was right again, he was seated upon a luxurious throne, and Kirsty Cotton was straddling his lap in a matching white bra and panty set. She was undulating slowly against him, allowing him to feel every detail of her. The leather he wore was not enough to spare his cold flesh the feeling of intense, aroused heat emanating from between her thighs.

She ground her near naked flesh against him slowly and carefully, her brown eyes locked with his own potent gaze, her thigh meeting with the strong erection which strained his leather cassock.

Her hand traced along his eager thigh, slowly snaking its way to his nether regions as her full, scarlet lips brushed his ear. Her fingers reached his belt, teasing him further, until she grasped a hold of one of his weapons - a knife with a curled tip. She slid the instrument of torture from his belt ever so slowly, relishing his quiet groans. Her eyes then fixed themselves onto the curved blade, her forefinger then gliding gently against the tip and testing its sharpness.

Then there was blood welling from a narrow slice to the fingertip. Soon enough, the girl smiled at him and ran her fingertip along the Cenobite's white lips leaving a streak of crimson.

"Well," she cooed. "Isn't this what you've always wanted? To experience my flesh?" She paused briefly, pouting her lips at him as her brown eyes once again fixed on his inscrutable coal orbs. "Don't you _want_ me?"

Xipe never once broke the intense stare out between them. "Not in a manner humans yearn for one another, no." he replied calmly, knowing deep down he was lying...to both her and to _himself._

It was impossible that this impish woman had such an effect on him. His flesh was hard and he yearned for her in a way he has not yearned for anything. Flesh was meant to be torn, scratched and taken from the soul in ways that would make them suffer. Only he did not want to mar her flesh; he did not want to impale it, stab it, flay it or tear it to ribbons. Instead he wanted to touch it, know it, experience it like a _man_ and not a Cenobite...not as a explorer of forbidden sensation as he had been for over a Century.

He _wanted_ her. Leviathan damn her, he _WANTED_ her _. Needed_ her. _Lusted_ her. **_Her_** , and only her alone

The razor sharp knife drawing blood was no longer as appealing as the gentle glide of his fingertips across her flesh. She had ruined him, turned his world askew. What was once familiar and adored, the piercing and slashing of flesh, the disordered order of things was no longer what he yearned for. For all he yearned for was the soft feel of her lips against his with no copper tang of blood, only a human's desire.

She had turned the tables on him.

The prey had become the predator.

The Cenobite known commonly as Pinhead then did something he normally never would. He aborted his mission and retreated from her mind...an obvious bulge obscenely pushing against the leathery confines of his cassock.

"Temptress." Xipe murmured indignantly.

* * *

In her sleep, Kirsty's dreams are finally free of his presence and for the first time in years she slept peacefully, unaware of the slight smile that tugged at her lips as she did so...and the burning slick which coated the insides of her thighs.

 _ **The End...**_


End file.
